


One True Love

by Seasound (Shinska)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Forced Bonding, Love Matches, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/pseuds/Seasound





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderSideswipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/gifts).



Things used to be bright and cheery but not anymore. A young blue and white Noble was now forced to think about his upcoming Bonding ceremony. THe young mech had met his bondmate to be once before. Needless to say, the young Noble _hated_ what his parents were forcing him to do.

"But WHY?" He complained loudly. "Why can't I find a mech or femme right enough that I'll at least get along with?"

"What's wrong with Icefront?" The mech's carrier sniffed.

"What's wrong? His manners are horrible, he breaks protocol, and he looks at other mecha with a lecherous look. Yet if I so much as look twice at a possible lover he slaps me."

"Mirage..." Came the reply before a sigh followed.

"Alright. You have until a week before the ceremony to find a suitable replacement. IF you can't, you Bond with Icefront with no complaints. Understand?"

"...Deal."

And so Mirage searched. No mech or femme interested him that had the money. One night, Mirage saw a forest green mech serving at a party. He looked interesting but Mirage soon moved on. One week before the ceremony, the Towers Fell, killing Mirage's entire family including Icefront and his family. Mirage joined the Autobots as he had nowhere else to go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright 'Raj. I need ya to get in and cause a distraction. While ya do that, Hound and Bumblebee will find our missing mechs."

"Understood Jazz. One distraction coming up."

The former Noble turned invisible and slipped inside. The missing mechs were Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Tracks, Gears, Hoist, Beachcomber, and Trailbreaker. He moved carefully and soon found them.

"Psst."

Trailbreaker looked up and saw... nothing. He nudged the others and hissed to them.

"The Autobots know we're here. Mirage is here."

"About fragging time." This was from Cliffjumper who fell silent soon after. Aside from slight malnourishment, the captured 'Bots seemed safe.

Suddenly Ratchet spoke up. "I saw Hound being brought in earlier."

Mirage stilled. Not Hound! All logic fled Mirage's processor. The captured 'Bots hissed as one. "Don't do anything stupid Mirage! ... Mirage?"

Silence. Mirage was no longer there. He ran off to find his dear friend. A dark shape shimmied away. He landed in Soundwave's lap.

'Mirage is here. Apparently Hound means more to him than we thought.'

'Ravage: stop him. Mission: suicide. Hound: ... with Shockwave.'

Ravage ran. He ran in front of Mirage. "Wait. You won't be able to save Hound... he's... Mirage..."

"Spill it CAT!" Mirage snarled.

"Shockwave has him. You KNOW he wants your shield generator."

Mirage froze and then wilted. His ability was more important. After all Hound would understand... right? The spy turned and walked back, pain clear in his field. At that time, Jazz had arrived to free the captured Autobots.

"Jazz... Shockwave has Hound."

Every mech hunched over. Hound was a friend to all of them and his loss hit them hard... especially Mirage.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to rescue him!" Mirage cried.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing to be done without more information." Optimus responded calmly.

"Prime... If Prowl were in this situation I would do all in my power to rescue him." Jazz interjected fiercely.

Since the SIC and TIC came out that they were seeing each other, they were even more protective of each other. Every time they were in the same room, they seemed to light up. Mirage had envied their love. Being from the Towers didn't give him any room for love but since joining the Autobots, Mirage had fallen for Hound as the days passed.

"I am sorry, Jazz. My decision stands."

Mirage gave a choked sob of anguish and ran from the room. He slammed into the room he shared with Hound and collapsed on his berth. They spy couldn't bear not seeing his friend again.

Some time later, Jazz entered, a grim look on his faceplates.

"I'm giving the go ahead for SpecOps to go in to rescue Hound. Prowl gave the okay."

"What about Optimus?"

"The worst that will happen is that we will have a court martial note in our files for after the war. We're too valuable to be stripped of our rank."

Mirage sat straighter. "What's the plan?"

"Bee will scout around and then I will confer to Prowl for our next move. I _promise_ that you will be on the team that extracts Hound."

Mirage was grateful for that. He would get to see Hound firsthand.

Prowl discreetly asked for volunteers. In the end Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tracks, Ratchet, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Jazz, and Mirage were to rescue Hound. Once on Cybertron, the femmes offered their help.

"Optimus is an idiot. It was the reason Ariel fell in love with Orion."

Elita offered Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer to help. The plan was laid out. Bumblebee would enter as a Neutral pleasurebot with permission from Soundwave. The cassette player did indeed give his permission. The yellow mech was done by the yellow frontliner and was now a gorgeous lavender and silver "femme" named Iceflow.

Iceflow sauntered in with a small smile. "She" entered the main room.

"Commander Soundwave sent me. Rank 4 pleasurebot, Iceflow, sir."

"It is illogical to send a pleasurebot... however, I have been stressed as of late with my new experiment. Maybe one night of relaxation won't be so illogical after all."

It did not take long before Bumblebee was in Shockwave's berth. Thankfully the scout had lost his seal long ago. While Shockwave, surprisingly, was making love with "Iceflow" the rest of the team slipped inside. Mirage wanted to run ahead and find his dear friend but held back.

After some time, the team found Hound. The green mech's optics widened and he shook his head violently. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Hound began mouthing.

'Room full of invisible laser beams.'

Jazz knelt and rolled a smoke can forward. Sure enough there was lasers all over the place. Jazz cursed. "We nee a small cassette..."

"Maybe I can be of some assistance?" It was Ravage.

"Soundwave is only helping because his lover would never forgive him otherwise."

Ratchet and Jazz chuckled while Smokescreen cursed. Ravage gracefully made it to the other side and entered the code to open the cell and turn off the beams. He then plugged in and used Soundwave's special systems to see if Hound was safe. Soon Hound was free. When they returned to Earth, they were met with a _furious_ Optimus.

"I told you not to go! And what do you do? Come up wit ha plan and went anyway. Explain!"

Jazz snored. "Pardon me but you can go frag yourself. Inferno would never let anything happen to Red Alert and same thing with me with Prowl and don't even get me started on YOU! Who was it that dropped everything when WE told you how dangerous it was? Pot, kettle, Optimus! Pot, kettle!"

Mirage was impressed while Optimus stood there, stunned. Ratchet took Hound to the med-bay to look him over better. That night he was released.

Upon entering the quarters he shared with Mirage, said spy threw his arms around Hound.

"I was so worried! I thought I had lost someone near and dear to my spark."

This touched Hound's own spark. Hound wrapped his arms around Mirage a little too casually. Mirage found his spark pounding bu he did not push his roommate away. Instead he kissed Hound's cheek tenderly.

"Goodnight, Hound. See you tomorrow."

As Mirage walked away, the green scout watched Mirage's aft sashay away. It was then that Hound realized that he was in love... DAMN!


End file.
